


Curiosity

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Biting, Blow Jobs, Books, Boys Kissing, Cultural References, Cute, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Jock Derek, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nerd Stiles, Rough Kissing, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Shy Derek, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Tags Are Fun, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vernon Boyd & Derek Hale Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: Pretty much everyone they know think they are going out. Stiles considers them just friends. If someone from the outside were to judge, he'd call them friends with benefits. Somehow, none of those labels seems appropriate for Derek. It's hard to believe it all happened because Stiles was fucking curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with this much smut. I hope it's okay. I'm sorry for any mistakes - English is not my first language, hence, I'm looking for beta. I could really use some help. 
> 
> Stiles works in a cafe called Nastrój, because 1) I just wanted a polish accent :) 2) it's a reference to the manga called 'Piano no Mori', or, in English, 'The Perfect World of Kai', where such cafe is shown. I recommend this comic, as well as all the books, films and games mentioned :)

**1\. Stiles – Inquiring**

Stiles has a bad week. Scott doesn't have much time for him, going out with Allison, and well, Stiles can't really blame him. Scott is one of many who suddenly found themselves in a relationship. Stiles feels distinctly how alone he is. There is also this guy, Derek Hale, that keeps looking at him, and when he asked Erica if she knew why, she started laughing so hard he walked away withouth waiting longer for the answer, not wanting to provoke any weird rumours, because it was _Erica_.

He really doesn't need Jackson to show him that he sucks at lacrosse when the guy pins him to the ground during the practice, anger visible in his eyes, staring at Stiles intensely. Stiles looks right back, breathing hard, adrenaline rushing through him-

It's weird.

Stiles doesn't have time to think more of it, standing up, embarassed. Scott helps him get to the locker room, where he sees just now changing Danny and his chest.

Is it him being weird or the universe?

It's the universe, he thinks, deciding to leave the team and admit to himself that he is a nerd that needs to sign up to the mathematics club. Just as others nerds there, weak, unpopular and meaningless, except for Lydia, but she rejected him a couple of months ago, so, yeah.

He goes out from the secretary's office and finds Derek gazing at him.

Derek is strange. He could be one of those popular jocks, since he is handsome and great at lacrosse, but instead hangs out with Erica and Boyd. Why the infamous Erica? As it is, he seems to be outside of school's hierarchy.

What the fuck does he need from Stiles, who occupies one of the lowest social positions?

He comes closer to the guy, sighing. 'What do you want?'.

The boy seems shocked. 'I-', he starts and averts his eyes, shutting down.

Stiles knows, however, that if there is something a jock would need from him, it's homework, money or a cake from his workplace.

'Okay, just come to the cafe Nastrój today at 8 p.m.', he says finally and goes away, not bothering to wait for the confirmation. He knows he is straining his luck here, but he is just so tired of this being his life. The guy doesn't do anything though, and after school they meet at the cafe.

Stiles could ask Scott to come with him, but such a request would make him feel even weaker and more helpless than he already is.

'Well, what can I get you?', Stiles asks, defeated.

Derek turns his head and looking at the muffins, asks 'Coffee?'.

'Okay, to go, right?'.

Derek flicks his eyes to his and shakes his head. Stiles stifles a groan.

'Anything else?'.

The guy shakes his head again. Well, so far at least the guy doesn't seem violent.

He puts the coffee between them and Derek stares at it. 'I'm bisexual', he utters all of a sudden.

Stiles gapes at him, surprised, everything else forgotten. 'Huh? How do you know that?'.

Derek startles. 'I just-, uhm, I've read', he answers, unsure.

Stiles looks at him, amazed. 'Of course', he nods to himself. 'Research. I-, I gotta do that, you know', he says. 'So if you wanted some advice and that's why you met with me, sorry, maybe Danny could help you'.

Derek glances at him, confused, but nods.

'What exactly have you read?', Stiles asks, connecting to the Web on his mobile. It may be odd that he finds the topic so interesting suddenly, but he has those times when he engages in one subject completely.

They talk for the next hour. Only then Stiles realizes he was supposed to close the place.

When he comes back home, he researches some more. He is just curious.

The next day Derek greets him with a simper. Stiles only now sees how handsome the guy is, and judging from the amount of people looking at them, more popular than he thought.

He feels so out of place, he decides to turn and go the different way.

He's got a weird dream that night. It begins with a lacrosse practice, when Jackson toppled him to the ground, except instead of Jackson's he sees Derek's face. Freaky.

He meets Derek in the morning, actually. Turns out they share one class. Stiles isn't really surprised, he never pays much attention to the chemistry's teacher, prefering to learn on his own.

Derek looks at him and waves tentatively. There isn't many people around yet and Stiles feels like talking about what he's found.

He has no idea all this time has passed when they need to come in.

Stiles decides it's enough for one day. He shouldn't hang out too much with Derek.

He can't help coming back home together two days later and finally admits to himself that, yeah, Derek is nice.

During the weekend he also realizes he is bisexual. Freaks out to Derek on Monday. Still feels like he needs to make sure.

The next day Scott glances at him, worried. 'You look terrible'.

'I've watched pornos the whole night'.

Scott makes this weird, painful face. 'Dude', he says weakly.

'No, not like that! I was just researching!'.

Still, Stiles spends more time this week with Derek, so much he could actually call them friends. The boy is surprisingly shy. When they discuss one thing at the lunch time, Stiles suggests sitting together, not really believing Derek would agree, he's got other friends. He does agree.

Two weeks later Derek is such a big part of Stiles' life he can't imagine how it all looked like before meeting him. People finally stopped sending them glances, surprised.

They really are quite different. Derek interested in lacrosse, Stiles in mathematics, Derek popular, Stiles not, Derek handsome, Stiles, well. Nevertheless, they have more in common than Stiles would ever expect.

They go to the cinema for _Cloud Atlas_ and have a really good time. It's been a while since Stiles felt this understood by someone other than Scott. Coming back, they talk about the books they have read recently, before stopping where they are supposed to part ways near the park, neither willing to end the meeting soon. One of the petals falls off the tree and lands on Derek's head, who remains unaware.

Stiles laughs and steps closer to take it off, still smiling. This close, Derek's eyes seem actually green. Stiles averts his gaze just to notice his lips. He wonders how would it feel to place a kiss on them, which is a strange thought, but they appear so soft, even if they are boy's.

They stand so close it makes Derek blush. He keeps still, though, and somehow it gives Stiles courage. He remains in the place as well and starts talking gingerly, more gentle than usually.

'You know how everyone is suddenly in relationships now? It feels so strange for me. They must kiss and stuff. I'm kind of nervous I will do something weird if I had a girlfriend... or a boyfriend. If they will want to kiss, I won't know what to do with my hands or how close should I be. You understand? Because I know it's stupid, but I'd feel better if I could, like, try it with someone'.

Derek keeps looking at him and nods, not breaking the eye contact. 'Yeah-, yeah, I get it'. He still doesn't retreat and is so _cute_ , blushing like that, which shouldn't make sense, because he is a boy, but somehow it does.

Stiles leans even closer and having no idea how can he be so bold, but it's probably because he is with Derek, asks softly, 'You want to try it?'.

The other boy nods. They are both flushing when their lips finally touch. It's not even a kiss really, just a peck. Stiles brushes corner of Derek's mouth before parting.

'So, how was it?', he asks.

Derek stares at him and nods.

'It wasn't weird? My lips too big, or wet, or something?', he asks, suddenly anxious and shy.

Derek shakes his head.

'Yeah, you-, you were good, too', says Stiles. He hesitates before adding, 'It was-, nice'.

Derek finally finds his voice again. 'Yeah'.

'I will-', he starts, catching himself gazing at Derek's lips and flicking his eyes to Derek's, 'send you the title of this book I told you about when I get home'.

'Yeah', Derek repeats.

'So, I guess I will go now. And see you. On Monday', says Stiles.

Derek just nods before responding with a simple 'bye'.

Stiles turns away, feeling as if he needs to beat a whole gravitational force keeping him face to face with Derek. He glances back at the boy to wave, wondering if anything he's done this afternoon made any sense. He decides it doesn't matter, seeing Derek is smiling a little and waving back.

 

**2\. Derek – Inquiring**

Next week they leave school together, having finished their classes at the same time. They can go back home for a while, their ways common, parting nearby the preserve. Stiles answers Derek's questions about his math's club, which is interesting, thanks, and Derek says he's read _Lies of Locke Lamorra_ , the book which title Stiles had texted him.

Abruptly, Stiles halts and turns to Derek.

'Look', he says. 'I know it's weird, but it just won't leave me, you know?'. His feet keeps knocking the ground in a quick rhythm before he realizes it and stops. 'And I can't really ask anyone else'. He sighs and combs his hair. 'I'm just curious-', he blushes. 'How do you do tongue stuff when you kiss?', he asks bluntly.

Derek stares at him, his face heating up. 'I-, I don't know', he stammers.

'Well, exactly! Me neither! And it would be gross if it were too wet or if I had used too much, uh, _tongue_ , right?', he asks exasperated.

Derek nods. Swallows. 'You want to try that?'.

Everything about Stiles stops. 'Oh, shit, Derek, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, it would be great, but I can't-'.

'It's okay', Derek blurts out, his face burning. He keeps watching Stiles.

The boy seems worried and when he asks if Derek is sure, he feels-

too much. He nods.

'Do you', he stops and turns his head, unsure if it's a good idea, 'want to go to my house?'.

'Yeah', Stiles sags in relief. 'Thanks. I don't want to do that in public'.

Derek nods.

Fortunately, the house is empty. If Laura were to see them, she'd ask why do they look like that – blushing, uncertain, desperately trying to keep and appear calm, not succeeding in any.

They come inside Derek's room.

'Oh, you're reading Pratchett? I love his books', says Stiles, excited. They talk for a moment about the Discworld.

'Okay', says Stiles, when the silence stretches. 'Uh. Can we do the', he stops and makes a face, 'thing?'.

Derek nods.

'If there is anything you don't like just stop, okay? And I will stop too'.

Derek nods again.

'So, who starts?'.

'Maybe we can, uh-, both lean and meet in the middle', suggests Derek, his cheeks still red.

'Yeah, okay'. Stiles looks at his eyes, then his lips and leans in. Derek comes closer as well and the kiss starts lightly, they are just touching their lips. Stiles tries to take Derek's lower lip between his, then does it again, moves to do the same with the upper one. Continues with the lower, this time pressing the lip more firmly and making each drag a bit longer.

Derek lets out a small, shaky breath and Stiles leans back immediately.

'Sorry', he says, wide-eyed. 'Was that-'.

'No', Derek shakes his head. 'No, no, it was-', he stops himself.

'...okay?', asks Stiles.

Derek nods, looking down.

'I'm sorry', Stiles eyes him, worried. 'We really don't have to do that, I was just freaking out unnecessarily'.

'No', Derek denies. 'I want to see for myself, too. If anything were to, you know, happen'.

'Yeah, I get it. Uh-', he stops and looks at Derek, suddenly smiling. 'But I was breathing through my nose! And I didn't even think about it'.

Derek huffs out a laugh. 'You want to try again now?'.

'Yeah. Can I – with tongue this time?'.

Derek nods and leans closer. Stiles kisses him again, opening his mouth just a bit to experimentally lick Derek's lip. When he doesn't back out, Stiles does it again, and again, and tries to reach his tongue further into Derek. The boy opens his mouth and touches the tongue with his lips. They shift to get even closer now, Stiles continuing to lick with more confidence, reaching deeper, and when he touches Derek's tongue, it's more arousing than he'd thought. Stiles brings his hand up to Derek's neck but jerks back, realizing it.

'Sorry, I-', he starts, blinking at Derek, 'it just felt natural'.

'No, it's fine'.

'Yeah?'.

Derek nods, still watching Stiles.

They still look at each other, when Stiles cracks up. 'My lips feels so weird now'. Derek smiles as well and sees how red Stiles' mouth got along with his cheeks. He turns away. 'You know some other good books?', he asks.

'Sure, always', the boy grins.

He shouldn't have asked about it, he realizes next week. Instead of learning he kept reading and now can't keep calm before the history test. He shares it with Stiles.

'Don't worry, I'll help you learn on breaks. I know this topic', he pauses, '...somewhat, but I'll make sure you pass, okay?'.

They revise the material, but just before the lesson starts, Derek is too stressed to continue. He can't remember anything he's learnt. Stiles finally gives up as well and looks at him. He gets this glint in his eyes.

'What?', Derek frowns.

'Come on', Stiles stood up. 'I have an idea'.

'What? But now?'.

'Yeah, come on, it won't take long'.

Stiles strides fast to the end of the corridor, twists to look at Derek and grins.

Derek tries to catch up and turns at the end of the hallway. Once behind the corner, Stiles presses him to himself and kisses. It's not soft as earlier, Stiles goes deep and keeps Derek close, leaning on the wall behind.

After the first shock, Derek responds, brushing his tongue with Stiles', who is reaching deeper, for more, still keeping his hands in Derek's shirt. It's mindblowing and he can't think of anything else but just to take some more of Stiles-

It finishes all too quickly. Stiles licks his lips and looks at Derek, who traces the movement in a daze.

'I hope it was okay', he says. 'Just wanted you to ease a little'.

'Yeah', Derek nods. 'It was okay. Thanks'. He isn't sure he forms the words correctly, but is relieved from saying anything else when they hear a bell.

 

**3\. Stiles – Exploration**

'I've just finished _American Gods._ It's really good. Have you read it?', asks Derek.

'No', answers Stiles, eyeing him. 'You know, I was really mistaken about you. You may be a jock, but you read, care about your grades-', he pauses. 'Right, what did you get from history?'.

'B, but just barely. I was lucky', Derek smiles. 'Thanks. At least my family won't be worried now'.

'See? That's another reason I'm surprised about you being a jock. You have actual _feelings_ ', Stiles grins. They pass Mr. Harris and Stiles' face falls.

'I can't get another detention this month. It will be too much'.

He gets another detention the next day. He is miserable when they leave the school together. When they are supposed to part, Stiles keeps fidgeting, uncomfortable, before asking if he can come over.

They watch _Zootopia_ together. Before going out, Stiles smiles at Derek.

'Thanks for today'.

'It's okay'.

Stiles looks at him again and feels like doing something to show how grateful he really is just for Derek's presence today.

He kisses him gently, licks between the lips, deepens the kiss, touching Derek's neck, combing through his hair, putting the hand on his cheek gently before retreating and finishes with a peck on the corner of Derek's mouth, like the very first time.

They don't kiss in public, and not even when they are alone. It would be too weird to do it every day, as much as it's nice, but-

no way, they are friends.

Apparently, noone else agrees with that. Everyone at school believes they are going out, seeing the ease with which they touch each other, how much time they spend together. It doesn't really matter, though.

Stiles' dad isn't too happy with him after the meeting in school. He gets a long shift at work and Stiles knows he will have to spend another night alone. Of course, he is used to it.

He doesn't look forward to it. He feels bad about the way things with his dad looks like. He could ask Scott to come over but he didn't get to talk much with his mom recently, either.

He finishes his supper, his homework and realizes he was lost in thoughts for a while when he hears the knocking. He goes down to open the door.

'Derek? What happened?'.

'I told my parents there was a party', the guy grins at him.

Stiles smiles as well. They go upstairs to his room to listen to music, talk about the books they've read and school. Even though Derek can have all the connections to the right people he doesn't know about any rumours. Stiles informs him of everything he's heard.

It gets late and they lay in bed, Stiles reading _Ender's Game,_ Derek discovering the wonders of colouring. Stiles sighs and puts the book down.

'I feel so bad. I mean, okay, I did get a lot of detentions and some scolding because of problems with my behaviour', he rolls his eyes, 'but it's not like I'm doing it on purpose, fuck, I don't want him to think it's on purpose or something, to trouble him even more, I really don't, okay, it just-'.

'Stiles, calm down', says Derek, touching his arm, concerned.

Stiles groans. 'Sorry'.

'It's okay'.

They look at each other, suddenly realizing how close they got. Derek leans in almost subconsciously, just a bit, and Stiles pulls him in by the neck to crush their mouths. It's deep, violent, makes them forget everything else. Stiles keeps his hand on Derek and uses it to press him even closer. He turns to lay on his back and drags Derek on top of himself. The kiss grows frantic now, their hands exploring, when Derek ducks his head to kiss, lick, bite Stiles' neck. The boy shift his hips in answer and they both groan at the contact between their erections. Stiles can't stop bucking again and moaning, Derek is kissing him in answer, his hand in Stiles' hair and the other on his stomach, skin to skin, since the shirt rode up. Stiles holds Derek's hips and presses their groins, moving again and again. Derek breaks the kiss to pant in Stiles' neck, dragging his teeth on the pale skin, Stiles is squirming beneath him, moaning, holding his butt, kneading.

When he comes and breathes hard, not moving anymore, Derek can't stop himself from reaching inside his jeans to finish with his hand. Stiles kisses him, pets, takes the shaft from him.

'Fuck, Stiles-'.

His come is on both of their shirts.

Stiles can't help it. He snorts. 'I will give you one of my tees, but you have to pray not to meet Laura on your way back. You will look so gay', he grins.

 

**4\. Derek – Investigation**

It shouldn't have change the things between them the way it did, for Derek at least. He waits for a week for this weird feeling to pass, but it doesn't. Stiles tells him about _American Gods_ , something about the taxi driver's story being great, then about the weather, his classes and how he's going to meet Scott this Saturday, so maybe they can hang out on Sunday?

'Sure', he answers mindlessly.

Stiles is really good-looking, he thinks to himself, glancing at the boy smiling next to him, and so enthusiastic and curious about everything. That's how it started, right? He was curious about the kiss.

Stiles goes to math's club meeting and Derek decides to wait for him instead of going home. He tries to formulate the right question in his mind during the hour but fails repeatedly.

They leave the school together, Stiles speaking about something or another all the freaking time. Not that Derek is mad – he is relieved.

No, he's restless.

He has no idea what's going on with him.

'Okay, I can't anymore', Stiles comes to a halt suddenly. 'What's wrong? You keep sending those glimpses at me but don't listen to my blabbering, and seem like you're lost in thoughts all day'.

Derek looks at him, deciding it's high time to at least ask. He averts his eyes and sighs. 'Doesn't it bother you?'.

'What?', Stiles frowns.

'When I came over to you, and just the whole thing, kissing-'.

Stiles stares at him, suddenly dispirited. 'I'm sorry, I-'.

'No, it's fine, I just-', he hurries, then pauses to take a breath, 'are you okay with it?'.

Stiles seems surprised. 'Yeah. You didn't like something? You don't want to do that anymore? It's fine, just-'.

'No', Derek interjects again. 'I-' _liked it too much? Can't stop thinking about it? Fucking dreamt about it?_ 'No, it's okay. Just wanted to make sure'.

Stiles doesn't seem convinced but leaves it. 'It's funny that it started as preparing for when we will be dating, while everyone think now _we're_ dating', he observes.

Derek lowers his head. 'Yeah'. Decides to take a grip. 'But you know what they say about Erica'.

'What, you mean it's not true?', Stiles asks, surprised.

Derek huffs out a laugh. 'Of course not. Boyd was her first boyfriend'.

'Uh, the rumours aren't about her boyfriends-'.

'She only had sex with him'.

Stiles looks at him, surprised, then groans. 'Fuck. When I asked her why did you keep looking at me, you know, at the beginning, she started laughing so hard everyone stared at us and by the end of the day there was a rumour I asked her to have sex with me, which she found hilarious'.

Derek turns to him. 'That's horrible'.

Stiles shrugs. 'Happens. Besides, now I'm supposedly gay, so who cares', he half-smiles and turns to go to his home.

Derek has this ridiculous urge to run after him, say how much _he_ cares, hug and kiss him.

He gets to do that on Sunday, though, when they meet in Derek's room to listen to music, read, colour the images, watch _Rick and Morty._

They have finished the first season and decided to read (or, in Derek's case, do homework), when Stiles asks Derek out of blue, 'Can I blow you?'.

'What?'. He blinks, sure he must have misheard.

'Can I give you a blowjob? I just really want to try it, I'm curious how it'd feel like'.

Derek stares at him and can only nod, seeing the boy's big, brown eyes and his _mouth_.

Stiles comes closer to sit between Derek's legs on bed. He starts unbottoning his jeans.

'Wait-', Derek says, blushing, 'can I touch you?'.

Stiles smirks. 'You mean my hair? Sure'.

Derek puts on a condom Stiles gave him. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knows it was a bad idea to agree. He should have just said he's uncomortable, he's changed his mind and they would come back to the easy friendship they have.

But ever since Stiles said 'blowjob', it's the only thing he can think of.

Stiles kisses Derek first, then goes down to kiss his belly, hips, thighs, lick the shaft, again, the whole length of it, trail the balls with his tongue, take one of them inside his mouth and suck, come back to Derek's cock, take the head inside his mouth, lick the end, look at Derek, panting by now and close his hand around the shaft.

Stiles works with both his hand and a mouth. There is no rhythm or finesse, just Stiles taking more and more of him, sucking, swallowing, trying to go as deep as possible, sucking the end again, making the sound, a _moan_ , when Derek accidentally pulls his hair too sharply, the vibrations of which he can feel with his length. Stiles tries to go deep again, and Derek can't help the little sounds escaping him. Stiles reaches down to palm himself through his jeans and soon Derek is coming.

'Stiles-'.

'Fuck, I need to-'.

'I've got you', Derek says, sitting up straight with Stiles straddling him, 'I've got you', he repeats, closing the hand around the boys length, half-hugging him and kissing, taking off his shirt.

Stiles is beautiful like that. His blush continues down his neck to his chest, he moans at times, cries out when Derek teases his nipples with his tongue, bites his neck, licks it, kisses him again, his other hand trailing from Stiles neck to his back, his ass, between the cheeks, just brushing the entrance-

Stiles comes and Derek kisses him again before he can think whether it's a good idea.

 

**5\. Stiles – Investigation**

At school, Derek gives Stiles one of Ursula le Guin's books, who takes it with a beaming smile. He looks through the pages, excited, talking about the worldbuilding, then about his dad – the things between them got much better – when Derek leans close and kisses him. It's just a peck and afterwards he turns to take something from his backpack.

Stiles stares at him. When Derek sees the look he averts his eyes.

'Sorry, I-'.

'No', Stiles interjects, still watching him, 'it's okay. Don't worry', he smiles and notices Scott. 'Sorry, I need to go now, but see you later, yeah?'.

'Yeah'.

Scott has an odd expression on his face. Stiles supposes he tries to be smug.

'What?'.

'I knew you were dating'.

Stiles sighs and rolls his eyes. 'Come on, I told you we're friends. I _keep telling you_ we're friends'.

'Dude, he just kissed you'.

Stiles makes a face. 'It wasn't like that'.

Scott frowns. 'What do you mean?'.

'That we're friends and it was just-', he pauses, searching for the right word, 'a friend thing. It doesn't mean anything'.

'But – we are friends and we don't kiss'.

'That's different, Scott. We are _brothers_ '.

Scott doesn't seem convinced.

'Look, just leave it alone, okay? It wasn't important'.

It _was_ important. Stiles keeps thinking about Derek. Not just his kisses, but how he kept looking at Stiles when closing to orgasm, the way he colours the books carefully so that there is no contrast, just a continues flow of shades, how he cares about his family and Stiles.

He remembers how defeated he felt when they first met in a cafe. Yet Derek turned out to be such a great friend. How close they are now.

He frowns. Why is he reminiscing? Why does he keep thinking about Derek? It feels as if something has happened. It can't be the kiss Scott saw or the hand he got from Derek last weekend following the blowjob. It was just a favour for a favour.

Of course, usually you need to date a person to do those kind of things, but-

Oh, seriously, what is the actual problem? Did Derek want it? Yes. Did Stiles want it? Yes.

So what's the fucking problem?

He must admit there is none.

He feels better, having the issue solved. He finishes the book Derek gave him and decides to read _The Marsian Chronicles._ Still, one thing keeps coming back to him during the week. When they go back home on Thursday together he finally decides to raise the issue.

'I kinda want to have sex with you', he says bluntly to Derek. No point to beat around the bush.

Derek stares at him. 'Now?'.

Stiles snorts. 'No, I thought sometime during the weekend. We could meet on Saturday. Your house will be empty then, right?'.

'Yeah'. Derek averts his eyes, absorbed.

'Look, it's just a thought. I want to try that because we're close... but it's cool if you don't, we can just watch _Batman'._

Derek nods, still not looking at him.

'I don't want to pressure you or anything... so maybe tell me what you think tomorrow? It doesn't have to be this weekend'.

'Yeah'. Derek turns away to look at the preserve, engrossed. 'I think I'll want that', he speaks belatedly. 'I want that', he repeats with conviction, glancing back at Stiles.

'You sure?'.

'Yeah'. This time, Derek looks straight back at him, his expression unreadable.

'Okay. So, see you tomorrow'.

'Yeah'.

It feels kind of empty to just turn and go like that. Stiles continues to gaze at Derek, then steps closer and kisses him.

He smiles. 'Bye', he repeats softly before finally going his way.

He kisses Derek when they meet on Saturday as well. He is buzzing with the energy, aroused ever since he woke up this morning. He started the kiss as a light one, but Derek responded immediately and it grew heated. Derek pressed him to the doors and Stiles could feel both of their erections through the clothes.

When they finally parted, they were both panting, looking at each other.

Stiles started rummaging in his bag. 'I bought condoms'.

Derek laughed a bit. 'Yeah, me too'.

Stiles grinned. 'You weren't too shy to do that?'.

Derek blushed. 'Don't even start. I went to the shop on the other end of the town and even out there it was really stressful', he said, averting his eyes.

Stiles chuckled and kissed him on a cheek. 'I brought the lube as well'.

When they get to Derek's room Stiles has already started another topic, talking about some video game he played called _Planescape Torment_. He finishes the thought and they sit awkwardly, the unsaid words hanging upon them.

Derek stands up to turn on some music.

Stiles waits for him to come back before asking, 'So, do you want to start with something else?'.

'Something else?'.

'Yeah, I could give you a handjob, or-'.

'No', Derek cuts him off. 'It's fine'.

Stiles licks his lips. 'But, you still want to do that?'.

'Yeah'.

'Okay, good. Yeah'. Stiles moves closer to kiss Derek again, and again, it's different. There is no hurry, but it's not light and gentle. Stiles reaches deep inside Derek, their tongues mingling, Stiles is petting his head with both hands, then puts them on Derek's shoulders, his arms, his back, sliding under his shirt, trying to take it off.

When they get rid of their tees, they are both flushed and breathing hard. Stiles smiles at him and kisses Derek again, this time reaching to Derek's trousers. Derek inhales sharply and Stiles can feel the bulge inside his pants, moving to palm it. Derek presses them even closer, tries to take Stiles' jeans as well. They kiss before parting to get completely naked.

Stiles looks at him. Derek blushes and ducks his head.

'Fuck, you're so-', Stiles starts, getting on top of lying Derek, touching his neck, chest, swiping his hands on his shoulders and stomach, down to Derek's dick. He can't help bending to kiss the shaft and take it inside his mouth just for a while, lick the balls, going upwards again to drag his tongue on Derek nipples which causes him to shiver. He finally moves to brush their lips and smiles, seeing how raw Derek seems. He has this look at his face, like he can't believe he gets to be here-

Stiles turns away. 'I need to prepare myself first'.

'Yeah, okay'. Derek reaches for the bottle and gives it to Stiles, shifting to make some place for him.

Stiles lays down and takes some lube on his hand. He reaches down, between his tights, taking one finger, relaxing to Derek's gentle touches on his chest. He moves his hand a bit and puts another one.

'Is it okay?', asks Derek, leaning in to kiss him.

'Yeah', says Stiles, twisting his fingers a bit and letting out a shuddering breath.

'You've done it before?'.

Stiles nods, dragging his hand deeper, retreating, deeper again.

'How many did you manage to get?'.

'I-', he starts before moaning at the feeling of his fingers moving inside. 'Four'.

'Stiles', Derek kisses him and puts his hand on the boy's neck. 'Do you want me to do that for you? Because-', he pauses, 'I want to'.

Stiles looks at him and nods before comprehending the words. He feels like agreeing to anything Derek would suggest now. He retreats his fingers and wipes them.

Derek lies on his side next to him and slowly puts one finger inside. Stiles squirms. 'More', he says, tilting his head back, exposing the neck. Derek stares at it, adding a second finger and kisses the pale skin, sucking it and forming a hickey.

He twists his fingers, watching the boy's face for any sign to guide him. Stiles puts his hands on both sides and moves his hips, moaning at the feeling. 'Derek, more, _please_ ', he gasps.

'Yeah'. He had no idea his voice could get this coarse. He puts the third finger inside and kisses the boy. Stiles tightens and moves his hips again. Derek starts gently shifting his fingers and it makes Stiles fist the sheets and moan again.

'Fuck, Derek, I'll-', he stops to whimper and Derek kisses him again, leaning even closer, his hard dick on Stiles' hip. He gasps at the sensation.

'I need you, okay? Fucking come here', Stiles utters roughly.

Derek huffs out a laugh and retreats his fingers. He puts a condom on and some lube before pausing to ask, 'How do you want-'.

'Like that. Derek, _please_ , just-'.

'Okay'. He lines up and slowly enters. 'I've got you', he mutters, more to himself than Stiles, who moans, his blush reaching far to his chest, his nipples hard.

'More', demands Stiles, 'Derek', he says urgently and squeezes Derek's arms, making him sink deeper. Derek lets out a groan, which Stiles finds unimaginably arousing. Stiles moves his hand to Derek's back, stroking him. 'Come on'.

When Derek bottoms they pause, breathing in. Stiles kisses him, his hands getting everywhere, down to Derek's ass and further, feeling where they are connected. Derek lets out a soft sound at that and shifts a bit, causing Stiles to moan. He can't help then moving again and again, kissing Stiles, his neck, biting his earlobe and shoulder.

'Derek, I need-', Stiles says, trying to catch his breath. He's never been this hard, never felt this close to somebody and this intense. He can't get enough of Derek, kissing his face and arms, touching him, moaning at every little change in their bodies. He feels Derek closing hand around his shaft, spreading precum. Derek starts moving his hips with more confidence, losing himself in the rhythm, getting deeper and deeper inside Stiles, who cries out when he hits his prostate and comes in long white swipes on his stomach. Derek doesn't stop, the sound of their bodies clashing with every thrust loud even with the music in the background. Stiles tightens around him, can't stop to touch his body, hair, face, back. Derek groans when Stiles pulls his hair and comes as well, hiding his face in Stiles' neck.

They lay like that for a while. Stiles keeps kissing Derek's head, stroking his shoulders.

'We should tidy up', he says finally. 'At least this time our clothes didn't get dirty'. Derek just smiles in answer, not looking at him.

It should have been the first sign that something's wrong. Stiles wanted to keep touching Derek afterwards, hugged him having succeed in convincing Derek to stay to watch _Batman,_ hoping it will make the things between them the same as they were.

It didn't. He couldn't stop wanting to get as close to Derek as possible, trying to hide how uncomfortable he felt without his warmth.

Then there was Sunday, so he thought they will soon forget about this – what happened – and keep talking, laughing at Pratchett's Captain Carrot, worrying about tests, grades, detentions instead of whatever _this_ was.

It was still weird on Monday. Stiles wasn't sure what's wrong and decided to give it some time, just a few days, plus Derek said that he wanted to spend some more time with Erica and Boyd anyway.

Suddenly, Stiles found himself next week sitting with Scott and Allison, miserably drinking his orange juice, realizing that that's how his life looked like without Derek in it. Kinda empty.

He turned to Scott, abruptly aware that he was saying something to him.

'Sorry? What?'.

Scott and Allison glanced at themselves and then at him, worried. 'Stiles, what happened with Derek?'.

He looked at them. 'Yeah', he said. Came back to his drink.

'Stiles, did you two break up?'.

He groaned. 'For fuck's sake, Scott, we weren't dating'.

'Then, what's wrong?'.

He thought about it for a while. 'I wonder'.

Scott kept looking at him and finally Stiles told him to come to the cafe in the afternoon. He briefed the whole thing with Derek. There wasn't that much to say, actually. Basically, they were friends, wanted to try some stuff out of curiosity, it got weird.

It's not the end of the world, he says to himself. Besides, Derek is a jock.

'So, it's not like we could date, right?', he asks Scott rhetorically. Scott doesn't get the 'rhetorically' part.

'Why?', he asks.

'Because Derek is a jock and I'm a nerd. Come on, we were friends, okay, and maybe we have some stuff in common, but we are _different_ and that's, like, _basic_. We can't be together'.

Scott kept looking at him. 'I really don't get you sometimes. I mean, I guess I'm a jock, too, and you said yourself we're brothers. Lydia may be in the math's club but noone would call her a nerd. _You_ were practicing lacrosse before signing up to the club. Besides, you read all this fantasy stuff and yet can't imagine dating Derek? Is it really stranger from that-', he paused, 'that guy that was talking with an ant about philosophy and then it turned out she was an alien queen?'.

Stiles frowned. 'Are you talking about Ender?'.

'Yeah', Scott agreed, and then, like an honest guy he was, said 'I don't know'.

Stiles smiled and turned away, thinking. 'Well', he started, 'I guess you're right'. He glanced at the cafe's muffins, remembering how shy Derek was the first time they met here. 'Yeah. You're surprisingly bright sometimes'.

Scott gave him a flat look.

'What? It was a compliment. To get you to help me figure out what to say to Derek'.

 

**6\. Derek – Learning**

Derek knew he shouldn't have agreed. It was so clear that nothing good will come out of it. But then he thought that if it won't be him, Stiles would get so curious he will ask someone else, or he will start dating someone else-

the thought of it was enough to convince him to meet on Saturday.

He can't really describe what exactly happened, just that he's never felt this distictly how much he loves Stiles. Next days were so bland. He stayed close to Erica and Boyd, who finally dragged the story out of him. Well, the story is an overstatement, really: he said that he fell in love with Stiles, Stiles considered them friends, then stuff... happened, it's awful now. He didn't want to make clear what exactly they did and Boyd made sure not to pressure him.

He was so grateful for that, and for the fact that he didn't need to look for a free seat during the lunch, just sat with them.

It was easier when he struggled not to stare at Stiles like he did before they even started talking. Funny that Stiles never asked him about it, and actually a good thing. Derek wanted to go out with him. When they became friends he didn't notice Stiles' body as much as before, engrossed in conversations with him. But then Stiles suggested a kiss, another one, it got to frottage-

he should have known why he was so hesitant about that night in Stiles' room. He was already in love with him back then.

Lately, when he masturbated, he couldn't stop himself from remembering Stiles, not even his _friend_ now. He felt dirty, unworthy, and so sad.

Of course, it will pass, this stuff always does. He just can't imagine happiness without having Stiles close.

More than a week has passed when Stiles comes up to him after school. Erica feels protective and doesn't want to leave them alone, but he convinces her it's okay. It's Thursday, Derek and Stiles usually go back home together. The hickey he left on Stiles' neck isn't visible anymore.

'Hey', says Stiles. He seems nervous, unsettled. 'So, how are you?'.

'I'm fine', he answers, not sure where this conversation will go.

'Yeah. Good. Me too', he nodded and licked his lips. He always did that before asking something he wasn't certain the answer to. 'You wanna go back together?'.

'Okay', he answered carefully.

They went outside, Derek observing Stiles all the time. He seemed really anxious.

'Did something happened with your father?'.

Stiles glanced at him. 'What? No, no. He's fine, we're fine'.

They went further on. Okay, that was getting strange. 'Did you want to talk about something?'.

Stiles sighed. 'Yeah, I guess I did'. He paused and, changing his tone, asked, 'Did you start playing _Planescape Torment?_ '.

'Yeah'.

'How do you like it?'.

Is Stiles delaying whatever it is he approached him for? He is, isn't he?

'Yeah, it's good', he said. 'Is that really what you wanted to talk about?'.

Stiles turned away and grimaced. 'No, sorry. I just have no idea how to say this stuff-', he pauses, avoiding Derek's eyes, 'you know, nicely'. They stopped walking.

 _Nicely._ You reject someone _nicely_. Derek felt cold and kept staring somewhere at the preserve before him, not seeing anything.

'Look, I know I did a lot of stuff, because I was curious. But it's not like that now, okay?', he asks Derek, all wide-eyed and serious.

Derek doesn't really follow, but nods.

'And I know that we're – well – different, and all, and I'm a nerd', he pauses to laugh nervously, 'but I like you. I want to be friends with you'.

Derek feels himself nodding. He isn't certain if it's a good idea, though. Probably not. No, he can't imagine being just friends with Stiles anymore. He needs to speak-

'And I want to kiss you and do all this stuff with you, you know? When you left on Saturday I kept thinking that I wanted you to stay and just touch you some more. I, fuck, Derek, I love you. You're just so-', he pauses, blushing, ' _good_ to me. You understand me'. He averts his eyes.

'Yeah', says Derek, feeling dumb. 'Yeah', he nods. 'You're good to me, too. And I-, I wanted to ask you for a date at first, but you misunderstood, and then we were friends, and then I-', he stops himself to take a shaky breath. 'I love you too, Stiles. For a while now'.

Stiles looks up at him and seeing Derek's open expression, smiles just a bit. 'Yeah. Me too. For a while now', he says, his smile growing further.

Derek has no idea who kisses whom this time, but it's the sweetest thing he's ever had. He hugs Stiles and they kiss again, Stiles ending it with a brush on the corner of Derek's mouth.

He leans back to grin at Derek. 'You know, there are still things I want to try'.

Derek smiles back. 'What things?'.

'Well, have you heard about 69, or rimming? Come on, don't laugh. I'm just curious!'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
